In industries, such as the semiconductor, microfluidics, micro-electromechanical (MEMs), and optical industries, the quality of substrates and layers upon which or within which devices are constructed influences the performance of such devices. In particular, impurities within substrates or ceramic layers can influence the performance of the substrate or can leach into other device layers, influencing the functionality of other layers or influencing the performance of the device. As such, testing substrates and ceramic layers for impurities can improve process control and enhance device performance.
Conventional techniques for testing quality and composition of ceramic layers on substrates rely upon destructive testing. A sample from a batch of coated substrates is selected and subjected to destructive testing. From the results of the destructive testing, the quality and composition of the substrates and coatings of the remaining substrates is inferred. However, such testing reduces yields by destroying expensive substrate stock and may have limited use when dealing with ceramic coatings that are resistant to conventional destructive testing methods.
As such, an improved testing method would be desirable.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.